halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that vehicle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sentinel Beam (corrected again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman ::The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 :::That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. The Brutes are strong enough to carry it like a normal weapon thats why they didnt mount it on the ground. I'm strong, why can't I just rip it out of the ground and carry it like a normal weapon? I don't think it is a plasma cannon. Sergeant Johnson also can pick up large machine-gun-type-turrets, but still shoots them while they are on the ground. Same with elites. How do you know there will even be a Halo 3? Every thing is relevant and nothing can prove another, so there is no proof of any thing. In all reality evrything is nothing yet something at the same time, so if evrything is nothing you cant prove nothing because it is all the same. I think. sogy Crater Size Assault carriers are not 3 miles long.The crater is three miles long as confirmed by bungie.How many times must I mention it.Stephen Logas is predicting and guessing.I'm not trying to mean offense but the point is that the assault carrier is'nt all that big.Sure Stephen Logas used models and such to measure covenant ship sizes but it is still prediction.The only way to actually confirm this is to either ask Bungie themselves or rent a copy,(If Possible which is highly unlikely) of there Halo bible...I'm sorryHalo3 20:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :I think you meant stephen loftus. but i'm sure i heard or read somewhere that the Carrier WAS three miles long, and that the crater was FOURTEEN miles wide. user:specops306 ::No the crater is 3 miles and I'm sure of it.I,like most, am a member of Bungie .net.Keep in touch with every article and most articles say that the crater is 3 miles long.Stephen Logas is simply theorizing.Like I said the only way to be sure is to ask Bungie.Even I'm not aloud to communicate directly by e-mail.If the assault carrier was three miles long we would of known long ago.Three miles may sound small but for a crater that would be on a record of one of the biggest craters around.Assault carriers are NOT three miles long.I'm sorry but I never did trust H.B.O and the fan fiction.Stephen Logas has done a great job but I'm not going to totally rely on hs work.He is theorizing.I't is the Halo story line that I will trust along with solid evidence from Bungie.Halo3 04:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I'm a meber of Bungie.net too. and I have kept up with articles. could someone PLEASE confirm which size it is? because i dont want to argue with somebody, regardless of who's right. and you keep saying Logas. sorry, but you do. user:specops306 Oh no I'm not trying to argue.Sorry about the "Logas"habit.Bad habit indeedHalo3 03:25, 29 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3. That's okay. and i wasnt argueing either - just trying to stop myself before i did. -- SpecOps306 00:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Lets stop and use logic here. Now I realize that I may be mistaken, if I am please forgive me. Anyway, in the halo 3 announcement trailer you see ruins of what appears to be New Mombasa, also, I find it difficult to believe the carriers are any smaller than 3 miles, but once again, I might be mistaken. Also, if the carriers are less than 3 miles then they are at least 1 mile, and it seems from the video that it would take at least 5-6 carriers to reach across the crater. anyway, I may be mistaken but it doesn't matter, hope your all cool with me putting in my opinion! ;P -- User:Omrifere 02:44, 7 February 2007 If i'm not mistaken I thought the Carrier blew the city up when it went into slipspace and the explsoin blew the crap out of the city (and took a few buildings with it) and the Ark (or whatever the thing in the trailer is) was revealed so I think the Crater was either made by the Scarabs blowing the ground up and then the Slipspace rupture or the Brutes have been doing some digging. Keep in mind master chief along with alot of other marines have seen a massive amount of variety of covenant ships most likely including assault carriers.When master chief first saw ascendant justice he said it was the largest covenant ship he had ever seen signifying it larger than an assault carrier but thats if he's seen an assault carrier.But stil I also dought the assault carrier to be even as big as a mile.3 kilometers may not sound big but it sure is enough to be seen as a behemoth in the sky.If the assault carrier was a mile or 5 it would most likely cover all of the significally small new mobassa island which actually is small as it's an artificial island. To add on to that the assault carrier that was hovering above the masterchief in the E3 announcment trailer for Halo 3 was'nt all that big on close inspection.If it were 5 or even 3 miles long it would be way bigger. This goes for the assault carriers passing Cairo and the one hovering over regrets temple in a Halo 2 cutscene. Heck if the assault carrier was 3 miles or 5 miles long it poses a possiblity of being seen in space if viewed properly. As for the slipspace rupture it is possible that the exit was just simply a result of being released into the atmosphere whereas in space there are no interferences causing no reactive explosian.Halo3 04:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 "Gravity Rifle" Frankie said (in the most recent update) that a gravity rifle was used by a group of Jackals. This is either a typo to the beam rifle (since a "gravity rifle" ((pre-halo 2 beam rifle)) was going to be put into halo 1 on PC), a new UPGRADED beam rifle, or just a new name. :No. He did not say gravity rifle. He said exploding-gravity-sniper-platform (or something along the lines of that). Kind of like the floating sniper platforms in Halo 2 (You know, the ones with the gravity lifts, like in the level; Relic), except explodable. ::Wait for future updates, we'll know then. -ED 21:58, 20 March 2007 (UTC) M6D? Can someone get a link to the weekly update for the M6D sidearm confirmation? I just want to read it--The Chazz 22:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :M6D Won't be coming back, just another variant of the Magnum. -ED 21:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I found it for myself, just go watch all the leaked videos it is there, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 14:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) The right story? A long time ago even before the Halo 3 announcement trailer there was a plot line on the web. Some of you may have heard it before most of you might not have. But it said it was written by a bungie guy. I can't right the entire story for its LONG. But it did mention things like "the humans and covenant will unite to stop the now unholy FORERUNNER'S"- prophet of mercy. And like Truth gets chopped by a forerunner, A new major brute captain that is as big as a hunter, the new sentinel SPIDER thats on land, etc... it did mention a possible X button function. In a bungie update it said the X button is a cross between a kneel down and the" Fontana's on speed dial". This reassembles what it said in the story. It said "now with one button you can be HIGH COM or Cortana and strategically drop reinforcements via three the map. Such as scorps, hogs, marines, and amo. But it will rely on power plants and if that fails other buildings" it also works when your Arbiter. Well thats all. Sorry for the double post *chuckles nervously* :that is flat out NOT HAPPENING. If that happens, it changes Halo from a wicked-awesome FPS to some weird messed up strat-game. The bungie guys would get lynched if they did that. Courier, Central Post Office 17:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC) It would be awesome, though. "You suddenly realize that 1 Brute Chieftain with an energy sword,10 hunters, and 1000 elites are chasing you....and you are on foot, with an empty pistol, no grenades, and so damn tired that you can't even mellee.You call a peli to drop you a scorpion and it lands on the chieftain and the 10 hunters.You get in and massacre all the elites, which run away like grunts.Then you HUM# EM' ALL." LOL WRITER:Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 I wouldn't give a damn to this piece of crap!Master Chief Petty Officer 13:14, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Scorpion Tank If you look under Zoe Brawley you can see she made art using in game footage. In one of her pictures there are three scoprion tanks. Can't this mean this is confirmed or at least very likely? :Well, I think the Scorpion Tank is a major UNSC vehicle, which I am hoping they would add it to Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 12:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Of course they will add it! how do you expect rooster teeth to make Shiela? user:the evil O,malley :::Well, I am just saying though, you could have seen a fired shell of a Scopion tank at one of the Multiplayer pic in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That picture has been there since Halo 2 came out...So I doubt it "confirms" Scorpions will be in Halo 3 at this stage, although I think they will be in the final game. :Look, I think it might be because its the finale. It must returnMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::It is incredibly likely that they will keep scorpion tanks in the game, but I haven't seen any references to them specifically yet in Halo 3. -ED 21:20, 19 March 2007 (UTC) They would summarize all the things in the first and second game, that makes a more dramatic ending and the player don't need to get so dispirit because not playing all the vehicles in the finaleMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:24, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Flood in H3? halo 3 flood on earth cJLTk5Aokl4 People say flood will be in H3 any proof? user:the evil O,malley I think thats gonna happen. Prophet of Regret knows where Earth is, rightey? So i think he tell'd Gravemind the location of it, so flood can attack there. -Hras 'Kazumee There must be. If the Covenant Loyalists are the only enemy you are facing it will be extremely dumMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:35, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah and the Halo's were built for examining and destroying the flood and this is halo 3 kind of a give away plus what happend at the end of H2 User:Kami-Sama If you want to see what might happen if the flood were on earth go to www.youtube.com and search for (halo 3 flood on earth) TRUST me User:0nyx Sp1k3r Halo 3 leaked gameplay video Has anyone seen the leaked gameplay video of halo 3? I have seen it in youtube.com and i posted it here for you. It seems like one of the beta players was taking a video with a cellular phone because the of quality of the video looks horrible. He seems to play in almost all the levels we have listed by now, Snowbound, Valhalla, etc. and also what seems to be a level inside a covenant ship that doesn't seem to be listed yet but whoever is playing uses both the Battle Rifle and the MA5C Assult Rifle, also the sniper and the shotgun and you can easily see the difference between that sniper in there and the one in Halo 2, the scope is different, also in one of the scenes one of the players is killed by what seems to be the spartan laser at the moment the player is using the magnum, and it seems pratically identical to the one in Halo 1 and in other scene the player is using the dual-spikers and they also use the mongoose. You can tell it is not the halo 2 because of the places, the mongoose, the details, the weapons, and the fact that in some scenes you can see the other player's weapons at their backs. Click on the link at the end to see it, i swear it is not a lie. Radzon 18:10, 24 March 2007 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khpChMUtLSc leaked Footage khpChMUtLSc *It looks crazy and whoever filmed it looked like he was an idiot using a cell phone or a webcam. it doesn't matter though. looks like the real game but still, video quality was so bad it's almost impossible to reach a good conclusion. --Captain Jacob Rathens 22:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) *Some things are clear enough to see the MA5C and the BR, and also remember that it is higly probable that they were not allowed to film the beta, so he might have done that secretly with the cellphone. Radzon 01:22, 25 March 2007 (UTC) *It seems a little suspicous that whenever they show a weapon shooting its into the sky so that we don't see any terrain. It's almost like bungie faked the leak and sent out the video to drum up more PR -- Esemono 07:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe but you can see the M6D being used against someone else and the spartan laser in action and also the mongoose.--Radzon 17:42, 25 March 2007 (UTC) No indoor covenant map!!!! There is no indoor covenant map that has been found or confirmed. The images and videos of a small purple area are part of snowbound, a sort of underground cavern that can be entered through those funky new player-only doors. I wont correct the page since someone might come up with proof of an existing map, if not, then could whoever put it in should delete it. Who ever put this post above mine is right that was part of snowbound, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 16:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Jeeze-looize sorry!! I did it please don't scream at anyone im new here.user:the evil O,malley General Feelings for the game It seems like a real good game but it looks hard. But, I like a challenge. Bunjie, Bring it.The Se7ens Haunt Me Cause its a good game, what do you expect? But you are right, its a challenge,Master Chief Petty Officer 12:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I got offerd to play the BETA. But, I turned it down. I said that I would rather play the game from start to finish. The Se7ens Haunt Me Bungie make Easy harder than Legendary and make Legendary like Devil May Cry 3 on Super Hard mode HA HA HA!!! :Yes, you make complete sense. -ED 01:36, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Come on, get use to it, you must learn how to play like Chief's getting on with the Covenant!Master Chief Petty Officer 04:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC)